headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
God
| aliases = Chuck Shurley, Carver Edlund | continuity = Supernatural | image = | type = Being, Writer | gender = | base of operations = Heaven | known relatives = Amara (sister) Jesus Christ (son) Lucifer (son) Michael (son) Gabriel (son) Raphael (son) Jack Kline (grandson) Various "angels" (children) Humans (children) Humperdoo (Descendant) | born = Dawn of time | died = | 1st appearance = "The Monster at the End of This Book" | final appearance = | actor = Rob Benedict }} God, better known by his alias Chuck Shurley, is a fictional Being, Writer and a supporting character featured on the CW Network television series Supernatural and based on God from Christian religion. Played by actor Rob Benedict, he was introduced in the eighteenth episode of season four, "The Monster at the End of This Book". He wrote a series of books based around the adventures of Sam and Dean Winchester and was originally believed to be a prophet of God. However, he was speculated by fans to be the real God following his appearance in the season five finale "Swan Song" and this was confirmed in the season eleven episode "Don't Call Me Shurley". Preacher God plays a somewhat important recurring role on the AMC television series Preacher. In the show, the role of God is played by actor Mark Harelik. Harelik is also presented as a fictional actor within the series itself. Basically, God decided to quit his day job and leave Heaven. This was in large measure due to sacrilegious coupling between an angel and a demon, which yielded a disembodied entity that came to be known as Genesis. Whoever became the host for the Genesis power could exert his or her dominance over any living creature. Genesis chose to reside in a reformed criminal named Jesse Custer. When God went missing, the angels of Heaven secretly labored to recover the Genesis power and bring it to Heaven. This tactic failed however, though it did alert Jesse Custer to the fact that God had abandoned his post. The angels had hired an unemployed Earth actor named Mark Harelik to serve as the visual representation of God. To facilitate this however, it meant that Harelik's corporeal form had to be killed. While Harelik was up in Heaven pretending to be God, the real God was on Earth. Oddly, he decided to use Mark Harelik's physicality as a template. He began dressing up in a Dalmatian dog fetish costume and hang out at bizarre sex shops in New Orleans, Louisiana. He was later seen riding a Harley Davidson motorcycle with a trashy blonde across the rural countryside. God took an interest in Tulip O'Hare, who was the girlfriend of Jesse Custer. God wanted Custer to cease his crusade to find him, preferring instead to continue with his own design in anonymity. Tulip was not particularly impressed with the motorcycle-riding dog costume deity, and was quite candid about her opinion of him. God appeared before Tulip once again, and actually saved her life when she was in danger of being killed by a tank shell. He gave Tulip his blessing, reiterating that he was a loving God, and again asked Tulip to keep Jesse Custer from seeking him out. Notes & Trivia * God is based on the supreme being from many forms of religion, primarily Christianity. Related pages * appearances list See also External Links * * God at the Supernatural Wiki References ----